Duelo de serenatas
by Pelacachi
Summary: Zick y Teddy compiten musicalmente por un beso de Elena


Duelo de serenatas

-Porque estamos aqui Lay? - Hace un mes esos 2 tontos de allá pelearon por quien era mejor músico: Si Thaur en piano o Zick en guitarra. -Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? -A esta servidora se le ocurrio la idea de que, en un mes, ensayaran una canción y nos la presentaran. -Que aburrido! -Nada de eso, la jueza será Patata y, el ganador recibirá un beso de la jueza. -La chica abrió sus ojos de par en par -Ja! ahora veo tu plan maquiavelico! haran el ridiculo y solo por un beso de la Patata. -Exacto.

Teddy estaba junto al piano, veia de reojo a Elena, que estaba al lado de Zick. Y, luego sacó su celular y dijo -Vengan no mas es hora.

-Zick esto es lejos lo mas ridiculo que has hecho en tu vida, y eso que has hecho muchas cosas ridiculas -No te preocupes Elena, he estado ensayando dia y noche y no podrá vencerme. -Espero que si porque yo seré muy imparcial asi que si no me impresionas Thaur se llevará mi beso. Tras decir eso la jueza Patata se aleja y se pone en posicion para partir. Zick solo piensa ( _Jeje he ensayado la canción favorita de Elena "Everything I do" de Bryan Adams, con eso no me ganará Thaur)_.

Se inicia el sorteo para ver quien parte... y Thaur resulta ser vencedor y empieza él. Aparecen unos chicos con algunos instrumentos y se ponen a su lado. -Que es esto! -pregunta Zick -Ninguna regla prohibia usar ayudas... o si jueza Patata?. Teddy miró picarescamente a Elena y esta respondio -Thaur tiene razon si se preparo mejor que tú es tu problema. Zick no se inmutó aun tenia su arma secreta para ganar... hasta que escuchó el inicio de la música de Teddy... ERA EVERYTHING I DO!

Look into my eyes,

You will see

What you mean to me

Search your heart,

Search your soul

And when you find me there, you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

You know it's true

Everything I do,

I do it for you

Look into your heart,

You will find

There's nothin' there to hide

Take me as I am,

Take my life

I would give it all, I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more

You know it's true

Everything I do,

I do it for you

There's no love

Like your love

And no other

Could give more love

There's nowhere

Unless you're there

All the time,

All the way, yeah

La gente aplaudia como loca: Teddy cantaba en ingles perfectamente y Elena estaba totalmente hipnotizada por la musica... Zick solo veia con desazon como su plan se iba a la basura

Look into your heart, baby

Oh your can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

I can't help it there's nothin' I want more

Yeah, I would fight for you,

I lie for you

Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you

You know it's true

Everything I do,

Oh

I do it for you

Everything I do, darling

And we'll see it through

Oh we'll see it through

Oh yeah

Yeah!

Look into your heart

You can't tell me it ain't worth dying for

Oh yeah

I'll be there, yeah

I'll walk the wire for you

I will die for you

Oh yeah

I would die for you

I'm going all the way, all they way, yeah

Teddy termina y la sala se queria caer de la ovacion que le dieron... Elena estaba muy emocionada y aplaudia a Teddy, quien ya se saboreaba el beso que le llegaria. Le tocaba a Zick y, cuando Teddy pasó al lado de él, le dijo -Supera eso.

Zick estaba paralizado... no sabia que hacer pero el publico le obligó a reaccionar, ya que empezó a abuchearlo por su demora. Elena va donde él -Estas listo? -Yo... -Si no tienes nada (dijo ella con cara de pocos amigos) dilo para besar a Thaur por esa hermosa melodia y terminemos con esto.

Fue entonces cuando Zick recordó la vez que fue donde su abuelo Ezeria y este, al verlo practicar guitarra le dice -Querido nieto te voy a enseñar el truco supremo de los Zick: Le sirvió a tu abuelo con tu abuela, le sirvió a tu padre con tu madre y, algun dia, te servirá a ti.

Zick sacó 2 sillas, le dijo a Elena que se sentara en una, puso la otra de frente a ella, gritó SILENCIO al publico (el cual hizo caso) se sentó frente a Elena, se acercó lo que mas pudo, tomó su guitarra, la afino un poco y comenzo a tocar esta canción:

De por qué te estoy queriendo, no me pidas la razón (Gritos del publico)

Pues yo mismo no me entiendo con mi propio corazón

Al llegar la madrugada mi canción desesperada

Te dará la explicación

Te quiero vida mía, te quiero noche y día

No he querido nunca así, te quiero con ternura

Con miedo, con locura, sólo vivo para ti

Yo te seré siempre fiel, pues para mí quiero en flor

Ese clavel de tu piel y de tu amor

Mi voz igual que un niño te pide con cariño

"Ven mi, abrázame"

porque te quiero te quiero, te quiero

te quiero, te quiero, te quiero

y hasta el fin te querré

Zick comienza a tocar el "puente" de la cancion, y todo el publico aplaudia y gritaba. Zick cerro sus ojos mientras tocaba, y por eso no se dió cuenta de lo colorada que estaba Elena... Le estaba diciendo (por fin) que la queria frente a todos!

Te quiero con ternura

Con miedo, con locura, sólo vivo para ti

Yo te seré siempre fiel, pues para mí quiero en flor

Ese clavel de tu piel y de tu amor

Mi voz igual que un niño te pide con cariño:

"Ven a mi, abrázame"

porque te quiero te quiero, te quiero

te quiero, te quiero, te quiero

y hasta el fin te querré

y hasta el fin te querré

Zick termina de tocar y todos los guardianes y domadores presentes aplaudieron... Elena no tenia dudas de quien era el ganador: Fue el primer beso de Elena y Zick en publico.

Everything I do Es de Bryan Adams

Te quiero Es de Nino Bravo.


End file.
